fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishan Rai
Kishan Rai is an ex-independant mage who does not use magic. Kishan does not take jobs anymore, and sells information to people for the right price. Appearance Kishan has dark raven colored hair. It falls down to his neck. He has a clump of hair that falls between his eyes. His eyebrows are sharp and angular, which makes him look constantly angry. His yellow eyes are hooded and feline-like, which adds to his intimidating appearance. His skin is soft and pale and he gets sunburnt easily, much to his own chagrin. He is usually seen in a white collared shirt, with two buttons undone, a black vest with white trim and black slacks. He is always seen smoking, and refuses to quit, even though he acknowledges how unhealthy it is. In the rare times that he decides to get seroius and fight, he wears just his vest and pants, with his Claymore strapped on his back. When Kishan uses his shift he transforms into a huge tiger with dark gray fur and black stripes. His eye color stays the same. Personality Kishan is incredibly smart. He uses his wit and intellect to collect the information he sells to his clients. He is very closely guarded and tries to seem as inhuman as he possibly can. He fears making friends, due to his twin brother's apparent death. He is a skilled liar and usually lies to save his own skin. The only person that could ever see through his lies was his brother Ren and he usually lies to trick people into giving him information. He can be kind, but he tries not to be so that people don't haggle with him about his prices. He can't help but give Jane information for a lower price because they have both lost people dear to them due to slavers in Bosco. History Little is known about Kishan's past besides the fact he lost his brother in a slaver raid when he was young. He keeps his past to himself and has only shared bits. Many of his clients know that he is well travelled because he has several knicknacks from various countries in his office. Synopsis Roleplays * The Drunken Brawl? Gundahar vs Jane Storylines * The Fall of Ren (To Be Written *Swords of the Night Sky: Friends or Foes? The Meeting of Jane and Takeshi! (Chapter 1) (Mentioned) Relationships Kishan is fairly close to Jane Wolfe. They were slaves together in their late teenage years. When they escaped they lost Kishan's brother Ren. One of Kishan's clients is Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon. They have a strictly work relationship although Gundahar flirts with him. Equipment Kishan wields a Claymore made of black steel. Its pommel is a silver skull It is well used but he keeps it in pristine condition. Abilities * Immense Physical Strength: '''Kishan is incredibly strong, he can easily wield his Claymore with one hand. He has been noted to lift people off the ground without any strain on his body. * '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Kishan is very skilled with his blade though he rarely uses it in fights. * '''Shapeshifting: Kishan is able to shapeshift due to being a felid. His shift is a black tiger. Quotes Trivia * Kishan's occupation is based off of Izaya from Durarara!! * He secretly loves sweets